The Trials of Being a Goddess and a Wife
by coolsville times
Summary: Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite talk about men with short attention spans and the downsides of being imortally married. Little hints of romance but not much.


_The Trials of Being a Goddess and a Wife..._

**Summary:** The downside to being immortally married, men have short attention spans and even the most faithful of wives are getting tired of standing by them.

**Notes:** This is my very _first_ Greek Mythology fic so it's probably lacking in all kinds of areas but please be gentle.

* * *

_The Trials of Being a Goddess and a Wife..._

"Why are men like this?" Persephone asked, whining like only a young goddess could and slouching in her chair in a very un-queen like manner.

A cool, slender hand patted hers and its owner said: "Because they are simple-minded weak creatures, darling."

Persephone smiled weakly up at her aunt Amphitrite who was seated in the chair to the right of hers.

A sigh came from her left and Persephone looked into the eyes of her stepmother.

"Men have been cheating on their wives for centuries, the no good lousy..."

"What I think Hera is trying to say, dear," Amphitrite cut in quickly. "Is that men have short attention spans and it is especially difficult for immortal women such as ourselves because we have to put up with them longer." She explained with a bitter sigh. "Just be glad that you have your work to keep you company."

Persephone's face grew hot and she suddenly became angry as she thought on her aunts words.

"I didn't even _want_ to marry him in the first place, though!" She exclaimed standing up from her chair, only to be pulled back down by Amphitrite who smiled warmly at the other Gods who were staring at them strangely. "He made me; he should have to stick with his choice!"

"I know, dear." Amphitrite soothed wrapping a comforting arm around her distraught niece. "Take it from someone who's been there, men have no sense of honor or duty."

An indignant protest came from across the table and Hera glared at her war loving son before turning to her stepdaughter.

"Persephone I know this situation frustrates you but by the laws of husbands and wives we are bound to stand by our husbands regardless." She explained a touch of bitterness in her tone as she shot a look down the table at her own husband.

"You have to stand by him but that doesn't mean you have to _sleep_ by him."

"Amphitrite!" Hera scolded glaring at her across the young goddess between them.

"Well it's true. I have my work to keep me busy and have an excuse not to come home at night. It might make_ you _a little happier, darling, if you learned to do the same." Amphitrite shot back lightly. There was no malice or anger in her voice and her blue eyes scanned the table carelessly adding to her nonchalant tone.

Persephone let out a sour laugh and shook her head saying: "Oh yes and now let's think on how furious Hades would be if he ever caught me cheating. He'd give me some speech about how it's okay for him but..."

"A queen should uphold her duties and never stray from her responsibilities to her kingdom and her people." Amphitrite and Hera finished for her.

Persephone looked back and forth between the two of them in shock.

"You mean you..." She trailed unsurely.

"Amphitrite has, I haven't. I got that speech for just _looking_ at another God." Hera huffed. "He can have all the women he wants but I can't have one measly consort."

Amphitrite shook her head and said: "Yes Hades will be mad but he'll get over it. It will either stop him from frolicking in foreign pastures or it won't and if it doesn't, then by all means have your fun, dear. I see the way Thanatos looks at you and he is a handsome God. I say go for it." She advised nodding her head in Thanatos's direction.

Persephone giggled and turned to look at the subject of their conversation. Amphitrite was right; Thanatos did have his eyes on her.

"But I wouldn't know what to say..." She trailed, blushing as Thanatos discreetly winked at her.

This was a dangerous game she was playing, flirting with a God right under her husbands' nose. Thanatos was sitting right beside him for Olympus's sake.

"Then don't say anything, dear. Let him do the talking." Amphitrite advised slyly. "I think I see my _conversationalist_ now." She stated laughing as Hermes came and knelt by her chair, kissing her hand in greeting.

"I love the taste of salt water." Hermes commented, rising. "I shall see you later, my underwater beauty." He drawled, bowing before Amphitrite and nodding to her companions before moving along. "Persephone, my Queen."

Persephone laughed as she saw Amphitrite watch Hermes leave and give Apollo a message but her laughter died away as her eyes came to rest on her uncle.

"Amphitrite you are scandalous and Poseidon is not pleased." Persephone warned glancing uneasily between her glaring uncle, her aunt and her half brother.

"And so he pays for his infidelities. Until he is smart enough to quit his frolicking I will not cease mine." Amphitrite responded coolly, never taking her eyes from Hermes's form. Turning to her niece she said: "Why should I sacrifice my happiness for his unfaithful hide? God or no I will not tolerate being played and you should learn to do the same, young friend. Your husband may be just that and he may command the Underworld but you are equal to him in rule and he does not command you no matter what the fickle laws of marriage say."

Hera's head snapped to Amphitrite in indignation but no words came from her mouth. Her sister was right on many levels and even though Hera found the laws of marriage sacred, as they were her own, she could not blame Amphitrite for her views.

Placing a gentle hand under her stepdaughters chin, Hera turned Persephone to face her.

"Do what makes you happy, darling. Marriage robs women of their charm and only the ones smart enough to play their husbands game retain their sassy mystique. I have chosen to stand by my laws and be bitter, for what kind of a goddess would I be if I didn't abide by my own laws? But you, you are young my dear and you have a sparkle, a light which I have never had. Do not let Lord Hades rob you of that. You can either age gracefully and live a life full of love and happiness, whether it is with your husband or not, like Amphitrite has or you can age like I have; miserable, bitter and alone. The only thing I have left is my beauty and that is nothing compared to companionship." Hera explained, golden eyes searching Persephone's very soul.

"Run to Thanatos and tell him you wish to seek his counsel. Live Persephone, live." Amphitrite advised, ocean eyes sparkling with mischief.

Persephone looked between her stepmother and her aunt, her two best friends, her two most trusted confidants and nodded. Kissing each of them on the cheek, she rose from her seat at the long banquet table and wove herself between various Gods until she came to stand between her husband and Thanatos.

From across the room, Amphitrite and Hera watched as Persephone spoke to Thanatos quietly and led him into the hall right under the nose of her unsuspecting husband. It was always fun to watch men look cluelessly after their faithful wives.

Hera heaved a great sigh as she watched the soon to be lovers.

Leaning across Persephone's empty seat Amphitrite said: "_You_ can still live too you know."

Hera mournfully shook her head.

"I will always be bound by the laws of an innocent goddess who thought love could surpass all, even immortality."

"You made those laws when you were but a child, Hera. Surely no one can expect a mature goddess to live by her naive actions all her life." Amphitrite protested, eyes full of concern.

"Oh but they do. All I can do now is admit that I was wrong and watch as life and my husband pass me by. I am paying for the mistakes of my youth."

* * *

_Okay this is my first fic so please be gentle. I was prompted to write this piece because no one ever writes these three goddesses interacting with each other and I always figured they'd be friends; the three goddesses of the three worlds, the wives of the three brothers but maybe that's just me. Well did you hate it, love it, think I should never write again? Feedback would be awesome, as long as it's of the constructive kind, mind you. _

_Hope you enjoyed the quick-read and have a wonderful day all. _

_-anon g._** ;)**


End file.
